Potions
by StylishSailor
Summary: Phil is a boy that attends Hogwarts where he meets a very special boy, Dan Howell. Only one problem, Phil's a Hufflepuff and Dan is a Slytherin. Will the two boys find love or will their houses opinions be to much?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to the first chapter in my new series! As you can guess, this is a harry potter themed story but I want to add that this is when James potter is about to leave Hogwarts so this is before Voldemort even arrived. Okay, know that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy my first chapter. I will meet you at the bottom!**

"PHIL!"

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

I was, once again, staring into space whilst eating my freshly buttered piece of toast. "Phil, we need to hurry along to get to the dungeons on time, come on!" demanded Louise, turning around and moving towards the exit of the Great Hall. I stuffed the rest of the toast in my mouth as I got up from the table and walked up to Louise, still chewing. As we walked on to the doors, we heard a rupture of laughter from the Slytherin table. I looked over at them and noticed they were looking at the Gryffindor's table. I looked in that direction and saw a black haired girl with pumpkin juice all over her face. It was the first day back from the summer holidays and this was quite usual for the Slytherins to prank at least one new Gryffindor. I saw Charlie, head boy, get up from the table and go and comfort the first year. I turned back to the Slytherins to see all of them still laughing except one. Tall, Long dark brown hair in a fringe and deep brown eyes, Dan Howell. Dan was one of the only Slytherins I could actually stand. No, he has never been nice to me or helped me that made me change my mind but, and I was ashamed to admit this, he was hot as all hell.

He is the best seeker that Slytherin ever had and is probably one of the most popular boys in school, it was obvious that the other Slytherins looked up to him. No more then 5 seconds of staring at him, we were out of the door. I turned my head forward as I just finished my soggy toast in my mouth. I was very lucky to have Louise having potions with me. The school usually put two houses together for some classes. Louise was in Ravenclaw and I was in Hufflepuff, so we had potions together. I only had history of magic with half of the Slytherins and Dan wasn't in that half but I knew Slughorn taught him because he would occasionally reference the handsome boy in lessons about his work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oooooo" coursed the class, watching as Professor Slughorn flicked his wand to make the colourful potion disappear from the cauldron. "Okay, classed dismissed" called Slughorn as the students grabbed their bags and stuffed in their text books, walking out of the door to whatever they had next. "Phil, can you please stay behind for a bit" said Slughorn, looking at my desk. "Sure professor" I replied, putting my textbook in my bag then moving towards his desk at the front of the classroom. "Well done on that potion today, Phil" said Slughorn, turning round and sitting in his chair. "I have a good teacher, professor" I said back, starting to think why he called me to stay, especially since I had to head up 5 flights of stairs to reach my next lesson. "You are to kind Phil but I called you behind to ask you a question" Slughorn sat back in his chair as he spoke again. "I am inviting my best and brightest students to come here at 6pm to do a project, would you be interested?" he continued, looking at me. "I would love that professor" I replied, trying to speed things along so I could be in time for my next class, the dark arts with no other house, thank the heavens. "Glad to hear it, now come here tonight at 6pm" he said, getting out of his chair to go write the next lesson instructions on the blackboard with his wand. I rushed out of the classroom, swinging my backpack on my back as I bolted out of the classroom and out of the dungeons and towards the north tower, a 5 minute run at top speed, amazing.

The rest of the day I seemed to be teleporting places, I would be in one class but I was then in professor McGonagall's class not having any memory of moving to the class, just me in my head wondering what the 'project' could be that Slughorn was talking about and who would join him. Maybe Dan? He is referenced a lot by Slughorn about his skill in potions and he did say his best and brightest students so it is a possibility.

"Okay, classed dismissed, and don't forget to research techniques on how to make objects disappear!" called professor McGonagall to the crowd as students put all of their belongings in their bags before running out of the classroom, causing me to snap back to reality and soon pushing all of my things in my bag and bolting it out the door to run down the corridor. The whole day practically merged together, all I knew was that professor McGonagall's class was my last today. I needed to go to the common room to drop off my bag then head down to dinner then go straight down to the dungeons by 6pm. I went through the wide corridors and up some stairs and through more bendy corridors. I soon reached the end of the corridor that went into two separate corridors, one leading to the Slytherin common room, and the other to the Hufflepuff. I looked at Slytherins corridor and wondered about Dan, if he was in there, probably reading a book and looking as gorgeous as always. I looked away and went down the Hufflepuff corridor, looking down and moving quickly. I soon realised that I hade made it to the common room. I went in and b-lined to the stairs to the boys room. I swiftly climbed the stairs and placed my bag next to my bed before going back down the stairs and into the main room then out of the common room. As I just arrived at the Great Hall, I looked around my table and I found Zoella and Joey in the middle of the massive table, I soon walked over to them and sat down with them.

"Hey you two, haven't seen you all break, what's happened?" I questioned, taking some roast chicken and carrots with some mash onto my plate. "Nothing much, I met a boy that will be coming to Hogwarts in the next couple of weeks, his names Alfie" Zoe said, blushing slightly. "A boy that you are also interested in?" asked Joey, swallowing some turkey. "Maybe" replied Zoe, her attention resuming to her food as she started to blush vigorously whilst she looked down. Conversation carried on from there until I noticed it was 5:30 so I stuffed my face with the rest of the food on my plate and rushed out of the Hall, saying goodbye to Joey and Zoe on my way out. I soon swallowed all of my food and ran down the stairs to the dungeons. I carried on running down the stairs and through a dark and damp hallway till I finally reach Slughorn's classroom. I paused to catch my breath and fix my hair before opening the door.

I was greeted by a red haired girl called Amelia, who was in Gryffindor, and Slughorn. "Ahh, Phil, right on time" said Slughorn from his desk. "We are just waiting for one more student but since most of you are here, I will explain what you will be doing" he continued, gathering us around a cauldron "I will set you a potion to make within an hour and I gradually set you more difficult potions each time. If you are unable to complete that potion then I will set it as the next meeting potion which I will send a letter to info-" "sorry I am late professor" Slughorn was cut of by the doors opening. I turned around and saw non other then Dan Howell rushing in and joining us at the cauldron in between me and Amelia, great. "It's okay Dan, I was just explaining what we will be doing to the others" carried on Slughorn from being interrupted.

"You will be expected to make a potion within an hour is the basic idea and I am sure the others will explain the rest of the condi-" "AAAAAH". An ear-piercing scream echoed through the classroom, me and Dan turned around to find Amelia on the floor screaming in pain, looking at her hand. Slughorn immediately ran to her side and looked at her hand. "She has touched the core of the Wolfbane" Slughorn declared, looking at her arm that was a mixture of a liquid and a solid. "I will take her to the hospital wing, you two stay here" said Slughorn, helping the girl up and going out of the door. Me and Dan looked at each other. "You're Phil, right?" said Dan, looking a tiny bit confused. "Yeah" I replied, the words being difficult to form. "Nice to meet you" he said, extending his arms to me. I took his hand and shook it for a reasonable amount of time before releasing it. I turned around and looked at the desk with the cauldron only about a few inches away. I saw a big book that I realized was the instruction book. I tapped Dan lightly on the shoulder before pointing to the book, him turning around just in time to see. We swiftly moved towards the book and opened it. We filched through the potions till we noticed one was booked marked, obviously the one Slughorn wanted us to do for that 'meeting'. Me and Dan got out two quills and parchment. "Hmm how about change the orcs tooth to a raven nail?" I asked, looking at the perfect figure beside me. He looked back at me and smiled "Yeah, we can also maybe add a tiny bit of Wolfbane instead of Dragon fruit". We carried on making tiny little changes to the ingredients as we wrote down the instruction, adding notes at the side. After 15 minutes of making changes I turned to him, "Shall we start the potion?" I said, moving towards the cauldron. "I guess we shall" Dan replied, a smile growing on his face.

As Dan also approached the cauldron, I handed him the sladureblood as the base and the potion was under way. I soon began to notice that his arms was only two inches away from mine-I mentally slapped myself in the face. _Focus Phil, focus._ As I was about to reach the Bulbadox, Dan did the same thing and our hands met before both of us could stop it. "Sorry" I said quickly, retracting my hand and looking at the floor to hide my blushing from the brown haired boy. "It's okay" Dan said, also looking at the floor. I swiftly grabbed the ingredient and placed it in his hand as I went to cut the screamers plant basis's off, still blushing. As we continued the potion, I couldn't help but notice how perfect Dan really was. I hadn't really seen him close up and I now noticed very little things. How his face was perfectly proportioned with his lips looking like the texture of a rose petal. I also noticed that Dan was also a very nice person, very different from the Slytherin stereo type.

Because the ingredients table was quite small, me and Dan naturally bumped into each other a few times. Dan looked like he was unfazed by this but every time we did, it felt like electricity going through my whole body. I knew I never had a chance with him, for one, he was a Slytherin and I was a Hufflepuff and secondly, I highly doubted he was gay as well. As we placed the screamers plants in the potion and waited for it to turn the right colour, I turned to Dan. "Do you think that Slughorn will come back?" I asked. "No, the core of a wolfbain is extremely painful" he replied, looking at the potion as it began to change colour. I looked into it and stared at Dan's reflection, looking at his perfections, soon noticing he was staring at me through the potion as well. I immediately looked away and looked at the potion table behind us, "so u-um, fairly w-wings next" I stuttered, taking a pinch from the jar and turning back to the potion, my hand above it. "Wait" Dan said, reaching up and grabbing my hand so I couldn't drop in the wings. "Let it brew for a bit" he continued, turning to look at me. "Anyway, I want to try something" he said, using my hand so that I was now leaning against the cauldron.

He looked at me in the eye and placed both of his hands on either side of me on the table his face mere inches away from mine, I was trapped. It wasn't like I wanted to move anyway. He leaned in until he was two inches away from my face and whispered, his brown eyes on my blue eyes, "You are amazing at potion's and your eyes". I could see hesitation in his eyes after he said that comment. I leaned in a tiny bit as well, myself beginning to get hesitant but seeing him not recoil gave me the courage to close the rest of the space between us and kiss him. He seemed stunned at my action and nearly pulled away but when I put my hands at the back of his neck, I felt his hesitation slip away and he began to kiss back, he slowly reached up and grabbed my waist as our kiss became more and more passionate. The sounds of the classroom and the potion brewing slipped away from my awareness, me only thinking of Dan. His lips were soft as they moved delicately yet skilfully.

We soon pulled away, breathless. "That was...wow" Dan said, out of breath. I looked up at him and smiled as I saw his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. I soon heard a massive bubble pop and I immediately spun round to look at the potion, Dan also rushed over to look. The potion was begging to bubble loudly and looked like it was about to explode.

"Oh, shit" whispered Dan, bracing himself for the potion to go everywhere. I pulled out my wand and swished it like Slughorn did earlier today and the potion immediately disappeared. "That would have been an awkward explanation to Slughorn" I said, grinning at Dan as a smile grew on his face as well.

 **Author's notes**

 **WOW! Bet you weren't expecting that so early on. Anyway, this is the first chapter to my new story. I had this idea for a while now and I saw how little Hogwarts was a key point in other peoples story's so I created my own! As some of you may know this isn't my first story on here so if you liked this then go and check out my other one, I will publish chapters in 1-2 weeks but the more favourites, saves and comments I get, the quicker the next chapter will come out. But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Welcome back! So, I have been kind of stressed with trying to write two story's but that was bound to happen on my first week. Now, I wont keep you waiting so here is chapter 2, see you at the bottom!**

I have been living on cloud nine for days now. Well, only two days but still. Ever since me and Dan shared that kiss, a grin has been permanently on my face, even when I am not thinking about it. But something weird has happened as well. Everyday, I have been looking for Dan at breakfast, lunch and diner but I never find him. I come as early as I can and leave as late as I can to see if I can find him but still come up empty handed.

Is it me? Is he trying to avoid me? This thought was like a dagger to my heart. It was my only logical explanation. He didn't like the kiss and was avoiding me. I shook my head to try to ramble those thought out and holding my head up high. No, he is just hanging out with his friends most of the time. I tried to think positive, it wasn't me, he just has different schedule to me now. But those thoughts were still in the back of my head. I blocked out those thoughts as much as I can and stared at my cereal, I don't need to think about that right now. Just as I was about to eat my spoonful of corn flakes, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter directly towards my cereal, having to catch it so it doesn't become dunked in cold milk. I turned over the letter and looked at the seal. It was an S in red wax, Slughorn. I opened the letter to reveal a short piece of paper.

 _Dear Phil,_

 _I am writing to you to say that I am having another meeting tonight at 6pm and I would be delighted if you could join again._

 _Sincerely, Professor Slughorn_

I looked around the grand hall to see if I could find Dan one more time. Nothing. I sighed as I put the letter in my pocket and got up from my seat, walking to the exit. I walked out of the two massive brown doors and through the corridor to my next lesson when it hit me. Dan is part of the meeting group so he would be there as well which means I would get to see Dan again. The smile on my face grew larger as I raced down the corridor to the set of doors at the other end. How could I not be excited? I ran all the way till I was out of breath and could not continue to run and settling with walking the rest of the way. History of magic with Slytherins shouldn't be to hard, will it? I mean, the Slytherins don't really bother me. They are annoying but I mostly stay out of their way but they know me as the nerd that is perfect for cheating off, it's a weird system. I let them have my answers and they won't bother me but that means I will always have the reputation of the nerd that will get them perfect scores on the test but if that will get them off my back then I will do it. I soon realised that I had just passed the classroom door. I immediately stopped and turned around, nearly bumping into a fellow Hufflepuff, dashing into the classroom and sitting in my seat just as miss was about to come out of her office. That was close. I took out all my books and parchment and took down notes, already seeing the Slytherins leaning over my shoulder to see what I am writing down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I ran out of the massive green house and towards the main castle, sliding past fellow students on the way. I ran up the castle steps and through the arch that leads me to the main stairs. I walk up the massive stairs and passed more students before reaching the main floor. I decided not to go and drop of my bag since last time I was nearly late and I defiantly want to be there at least a tiny bit early. I travelled down the corridor to the massive open brown doors. I swiftly walked through and into the great hall. I still can't believe how they ceiling be like the sky, even as a pure blood I can't rap my mind around it. I looked down my table to see Joey and Zoe again in the middle, eating their food and talking. I happily went down the table till I met with the two people in question. As I sat down and proceeded to get some golden chips and perfectly seasoned steak onto my plate, I also decided to make human contact with the two. We did the usual, hi's and hellos some jokes and laughs were shared as I tried to wolf down most of my food by 5:30 so I can dash to the dungeons. I took my last bite of steak before looking at the time. 5:40. Crap. I ran out of my seat and dashed out of the door towards the stairs again, stumbling over them as I sprinted to the lower floor. The familiar surroundings of dark and damp hallways made me realise that I had reached my destination. I stumbled through the door and noticed how only Slughorn was in the room. I looked up, confused, and scanned the room, still no one but Slughorn. I looked at Slughorn and he spoke.

"Ahh, Phil, you are actually early" Slughorn called, getting up from his seat "Dan should be here any second now" he continued. I felt my heart stop when he mentioned his name. I know I said I probably will meet him here but I thought he would quit because of what I di-, Before I could even finish my thought, Dan walked through the doors, I turned around to notice that he was looking even paler than my, admittedly, light tone. I turned back around to Slughorn who had already disappeared into his office, leaving me and Dan in the room alone. I looked over at Dan who immediately turned away from my gaze. The smile on my face disappeared as I looked around the room to find the potions book. I soon found it on the herb table and moved towards it, Dan doing the same.

We were working on the potion for hours but I couldn't help but keep trying to look at Dan's warm chocolate eyes, just one time but he always turned away to either work on the potion or just work on the ingredients. I will talk to him on our way out. We did quickly finish the potion we tried last week and told Slughorn about how we finished it and he dismissed us. I soon grabbed my stuff but Dan had already left the room. I sprinted out of the door and looked at either sides of the corridor, no sign of him. Wait, he probably is heading to his common room. I dashed up the stairs to my floor and ran down the corridor to where it split off to the two sides. I looked down the Slytherin corridor, no sign of him. I sighed as I looked at the clock on the wall, one hour till curfew. I sighed again before turning back round and walking to stairs.

I wanted to go to my favourite place. It wasn't exactly a private place but it was one I liked to go to just think, the astronomy tower. Not many people go there but the stars being so clear and the silence is just a nice escape. As I was walking up the stairs, I bumped into someone coming down. "Sorry" I splurged out, my eyes looking down. "It's okay" said the stranger. My eyes immediately opened when I heard that familiar tone. I looked up to see none other than Daniel, standing on the step above me. His brown eyes were glossy and his cheeks a bit puffy, he has clearly been crying. "Dan, are you okay" I spoke, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Phil, it's no-" as he was speaking, we heard heavy footsteps from the stairs bellow, Pringle. I frantically looked around till and I put my hand on the spiral yellow brick wall next to me to help me see if I could find somewhere to hide above but I was shocked to immediately start falling through the wall, grabbing Dan's arm as I fell.

I soon felt cold cobblestone underneath me and I heard Dan thud onto the ground next to me. I opened my eyes in time to see the bricks have moved to the side to make a big hole in the wall before going back to their original places and into a normal wall again, the only light was from the candle hitched onto the wall. As I stared at the wall, I heard the heavy footsteps pass by us, giving me a sigh of relief. I looked over at Dan who had opened his eyes and was looking at the floor. I got up from the floor and looked to my left, there was a wooden stair case that had a thin layer of dust on it, leading up in a spiral to another floor. I turned to Dan and helped him up as I pointed to the stairs. I started to slowly go up the staircase, turning round to Dan to signal him to follow. I turned back around and carried on going up the stairs, little by little reaching the top. I soon made my way onto a platform and slowly moved towards an arch with light radiating from inside. I edged around the corner and looked inside.

It was glorious. There was a red carpet with golden edging going down the middle of the hall, with a fire accompanied with one big leather sofa, completed with a dark red coloured blanket, and two arm chairs on either side, a deep red rug was in between the big leather sofa and the powerful fire brewing to my right. To the left, there was a massive bookshelf with many dusty old books with one massive desk just in front with an old wood and leather chair. I turned around to my left to see Dan, standing there looking at the floor like a little lost puppy. I turned fully around so I was facing Dan head on. "Can you tell me now?" I asked, trying to catch his gaze. He still kept himself looking at the floor but soon nodded. I grabbed his wrist and guided him to the sofa and sat him down, him now turning his attention from the floor to the fire in front of us. I looked at him as I spoke. "Now, tell me what's happened" I said, looking at Dan's facial features. Dan tore his eyes away from the fire and towards me. "I-I am just so confused, I used to think I was straight but I did have this voice saying I was bi but I ignored it. Then you came along. Since I have been to that meeting and you kissed me, I haven't got you out of my mind" Dan said, his eyes begging to fill with water. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward" I exclaimed, turning away from Dan and looking at the rug instead. "No! I mean" he sighed before he continued "I am confused because I liked it, every moment of every day has been filled with me thinking about you and that kiss". I could feel my breath get caught in my throat as he spoke those words. He was thinking about me? The Dan Howell, famous Quidditch star, is thinking about me all the time?! I was smiling to myself till I looked up and saw Dan, his face emotionless and pale. I immediately whipped the smile off my face and looked at Dan in the eye.

"Look, I really want to have a chance with you, how about we take things really slow, if you say stop then I will stop" I stated, looking into those two brown eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. He looked back at the fire before giving me a slow nod. "Hey, Phil" Dan said, his voice bare whisper. "Yeah" I responded, my attention fully on the brunette next to me. "Can you hold me?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. I opened up my arms, inviting him to come join me, and he shuffled over to me. I was expecting that he would stiffen but he immediately relaxed and snuggled into the crook in my neck. I could feel his chest rise and fall as we stayed in each others embrace. I lifted up my hand to stroke his hair but I was interrupted by a drop of water landing on my hand, is he crying? I moved my head to look at Dan, he was defiantly crying. I pulled Dan away and cupped his head in his hands, wiping away a falling tear with my thumb. "Can I...try something?" I asked. Dan looked at me at me straight into my eye after I said that. I hooked two fingers under Dan's chin, "you can stop me if you want" I continued. I moved my head fractionally closer to his, feeling hesitant. When I saw he did not recoil, I closed my eyes and slowly brought my lips to his.

Dan immediately responded, moving his mouth against mine, his lips soft from the tears. This kiss seemed to ignite a spark that brought back what we felt when we were in the classroom with a shock, feeling like electricity between us grow as our kiss did too. Dan soon asked permission for his tongue to enter my mouth, quickly granting it, our tongues moving like the flames of the fire licking the interior of the I felt Dan put his hand around my waist, I realized how far I let this get. Abruptly, I broke the kiss. "Dan I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to get so-", "shh". I was interrupted by Dan pressing one of his fingers to my lips. "You make me forget about everything, you make me lose control and not care about anything else, I like it" he continued. Before I could even say anything back, he smashed his lips back on mine. We soon became breathless and broke apart, settling with resting our foreheads together. "I can't believe I was avoiding you" Dan said in a husky whisper. "What?" I replied, still resting my forehead on his but stunned. "Well, you made me confused so I figured that if I stayed away, everything will go back to normal" Dan explained, "but being with you now feels so normal", "being yourself will always do that" I smiled before giving him another passionate kiss. When we separated, I looked at him in the eye before speaking. "We should probably head back to our dorms, the others will wonder where we are" I said, my body screaming in protest as I got off the sofa, collecting my things before walking in front of Dan. "We should do this again" I said, leaning down and giving him a soft and sweet kiss. I walked over to the door, my hand on the door knob, when I heard Dan speak.

"Wait! Can you maybe spend the night with me. I haven't slept or even really eaten since I met you and if you leave I will probably over think this" Dan exclaimed, still in the position I left him in but he was staring at me with his big brown eyes. I am glad that Dan wants to spend more time with me but he is still fragile. If I make one wrong move and he will run away and I can't let that happen because I was stupid on one night. I looked at the door knob then back at Dan, still staring at me with those big eyes. "Please?" he pleaded. I sighed before I let go of the door knob and walked back over to Dan, him watching me make my every move. I moved back next to Dan on the sofa before pulling him into my arms again. "I will stay" I stated. I removed myself from Dan and lied down on the sofa, him doing the same. I pulled the dark red coloured blanket over the both of us and I switched to my side so I was facing Dan head on. I took him in my arms and he quickly snuggled into my neck. I felt him soon relax and snuggle even closer to me. I moved my hand to his hair and started to stroke it gently. "Shh Dan" I whispered, feeling Dan's breathing level out and become more even. I soon looked down and saw Dan's eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He looked so peaceful, almost child like. My eye lids started to become heavy as I carried on admiring all of Dan's facial features. I am glad I decided to go to todays meeting, if not, I wouldn't be sleeping with the most beautiful boy in my arms right now.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry this came out so late! I was focusing on Lion because I was introducing a little plot and I needed to set it up. I will try and get chapters out quicker but I still stayed within my 1-2 weeks promise! Now, the usual, chapters will come out in 1-2 weeks but reads, favs and reviews will get them out quicker and, as I said, I have another story named Lion so if you liked this then please go and check out Lion, but for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Welcome back! So, I have stuff to say but I want you to get onto the chapter so I will say them at the bottom. Enjoy chapter three!**

I woke up and looked beside me, hoping to see Dan beside me. But instead, I saw a pillow where Dan's head was but it had a note on top. I propped myself up on my elbow and rubbed my eyes. I got fully off the sofa and stretched my arms out before I picked up the piece of parchment, looking at the scribbles in ink.

 _Can we meet here again but after diner?_

I smiled to myself as I read the words on the page before stuffing it deep into my trouser pocket. I looked at the bright fire before turning around and walking out of the massive arch and down the wooden stairs before pressing the slightly dark brick and the wall opening up again and allowing me through, trying to re-tuck in my shirt and straighten my tie. I walked out and travelled down the astronomers stairs and to the long corridor to the main hall, hoping to get at least one bit of breakfast before class.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The whole day has been pretty normal. Well, exempt for the fact that I have been constantly thinking about what is going to happen tonight. I hope he is going to still be okay with my offer of being with me. I really want a shot with him. I still can't believe I am with him. I mean, the Dan Howell, one of Hogwarts best Quidditch players, said he would like to be with me! A normal boy with a passion for potions. Like, how? As I was in thought, I was on the little sofa that connects to the window in the boys room, looking out into the semi dark blue and light blue sky when it started to slowly snow. The little dots of white started to glide past the window and onto the floor blurry green floor bellow. Wait, if it is starting to snow, that means that Hogsmead should be coming up as well! I have never been to Hogsmead even with my pure blood family, we have just never had the time to go so this will be my first time there. I was snapped away from my thoughts when I heard someone come up the steps and into the room. I turned my head away from the window and at the entrance, the Hufflepuff colours all around me except for the wooden walls, giving off a warm and cosy feel with the fireplace. I saw Tyler there, his blue neon hair standing out from all the yellow and black colours. I quickly jumped to my feet and walked over, I need a distraction for a bit.

"Hey Tyler" I exclaimed, stopping just before him. "Hey Phil, you seem upbeat" Tyler replied, flashing me a confusing smile. "Oh, um it's nothing, how are you?" I explained. Yeah, I am totally not going to see the most adorable boy in the world in a little bit. "I'm doing good, but don't talk to Marzia, her and her friend had a fight about Felix. Something about him being a bad influence but I wouldn't bet involved if I were you, personally I believe she is jealous that she is dating an older class man" said Tyler, making dramatic movements with his hands as he spoke. I smiled as Tyler did this, he is always in the gossip and the drama. I have been friends with Tyler for ages now. We became friends in first year, he was with me in the crowd when we were getting sorted into our houses and we instantly became friends. Surprisingly, that is also the first day I met Dan, well not properly. I remember talking to Tyler about where we hope we go and he was half way through talking about how his family has always been Hufflepuffs or Gryffindor's when McGonagall called his name out and I looked at him through the corner of my eye walking up the steps and I couldn't get my eyes off him. Then I saw him again at the first Quidditch match, playing and I still couldn't take my eyes of him, I guess some things never change. I am now in fifth year and I still have a crush on the exact same boy, talking about that boy. "Hey Tyler, I have to go but good luck on Marzia!" I called, running past him and out of the door. "Phil where are you going?" I heard him cry from behind me but his words morphed into mumbles as I passed the entrance and ran down the corridor to the main corridor, connecting us with the Slytherins. I ran all the way down the stairs and the corridors to the astronomy tower before settling on walking the rest of the way there. It took me a while to find the spot again but I eventually found it again. I pushed the stone and the wall separated, opening the entrance to the little room. I walked through and started to climb the wooden spiral stair case to the room.

I walked through the arch and looked into the room. I scanned the room and found Dan, sitting in one of the arm chairs and looking at the fire. He immediately spun his head around to me and immediately smiled, getting up from the chair and walking towards me. A smile also grew on my face when Dan was striding over to me. Within an instant, Dan's lips were back on mine. "Someone's egger" I said, my smile perking up. "Just shut up and kiss me" Dan said against my lips, smiling. Dan's tongue soon asked permission to enter my mouth, of course, I accepted it. He seems strangely comfortable with this. Yesterday, he was crying over his confusion and, now, he is acting like it never happened. I'm glad he is more comfortable with me than yesterday but he is still delicate. One wrong move and we could be back at the start again and I don't want that, I got this far. Me and Dan soon became breathless and we broke apart, deciding to rest our foreheads together whilst we caught our breath. I looked into Dan's warm chocolate eyes as Dan did the same with mine. It was such a peaceful moment. I was looking at him, he was looking at me, everything just felt calm, like everything was right. Our moment didn't last long as Dan sighed and looked away from me, causing me to be full of confusion. "I've got practice soon" Dan said, keeping his gaze away from me still. That's why he was asking to meet me earlier than usual, he had Quidditch practice. I moved my hand to his cheek and turned it so he was facing me, feeling his cheek heat up underneath my hand.

"Well, let's make use of the time we have" I whispered into his ear. His eyes were full of confusion but eagerness, looking for answers, how I loved it. I moved my hand to his, Dan immediately getting even more confused when I pulled him along to the sofa. I forced him down with me as I sat on the sofa. Before I could make another move, Dan had already crashed his lips onto mine. I was taken back by this but when his hand reached to the back of my neck, all of my worries melted away. I snaked my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I could feel him smile into the kiss, only a few centimetres between our bodies. Dan suddenly parted from me, causing me to open my eyes. I looked forward to see Dan, looking at me with eyes full of sorrow. I twitched my head to the side in confusion, why did he do that? "I really need to head to practice" Dan said, a small smile appearing on his face before disappearing. A smile appeared on my face before I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Go on, I won't mind" I whispered. His face immediately lifted when I said those words. He got up from the sofa and moved in front of me, giving me a passionate kiss before walking towards the arch way and turning his face towards his shoulder. "Goodbye Phil, I will see you here after practice" he spoke before turning back around and carrying on walking down out of the room. I heard the bricks bellow move and footsteps before the bricks moved back again. Hmmm, I wonder what practice is like I mean, I probably will never be a player so I will probably never see what it is like. I quickly got up from my spot on the sofa and went through the ark. I quickly ran down the stairs and punched the brick, the wall once again opening. I ran out and down the stairs, and went through the candle lit corridors and down the stairs, heading out of the arch to the Quidditch field. It wouldn't hurt to watch, right?

I walked down the slightly snowy covered path and towards the big wooden arena covered with many house colours. As I reached the stands, I pulled up one of the red and gold cover to reveal the base of the stand. As I was looking at the base, I heard people yelling from the school, I turned around to see the Slytherin team, wising towards the pitch. I dashed under the cover and walked to the other side, pulling a slit back a bit to see the pitch fully. Soon enough, dark green and silver robes where flying past me before circling the middle of the pitch. I scanned all of them, searching for the brown haired boy. I finally noticed him, looking as dashing as always. Pretty soon after I noticed him, there was a loud shot of a whistle. I looked a bit to the right to see a blond haired man holding the game balls, the Quaffel, Bludger and the golden snitch. The team immediately fley down towards the man except for Dan. He hovered around the pitch, only slightly going near the blond, what I presume, coach. I couldn't hear what they were saying due to the thickness of the cover but I did manage to hear the coach blow his whistle again and the next second, the game was in full swing. I scanned the pitch, searching for Dan. I found him high above the pitch, circling like an eagle stalking their pray in the snow, before he zoomed down and went by the bases, whizzing towards me. I pulled back a bit, in case he could see me, but he dashed past me, causing me to move closer to the slit so I could see where he went. Next thing I knew, Dan was floating in the air on his broom in the middle of the pitch, holding the golden snitch. I could feel my jaw drop as I saw this, staring at Dan in disbelief. He soon let go of the snitch and it quickly flew off. He raised, once again, to the sky and looked at the ground bellow him, just hovering on his broom. He once again, dived down and zoomed past me but he suddenly dashed up again, his arms stretched out. He abruptly stopped and looked at his hand. I couldn't focus on it but how I saw a small golden glow from his hand, I gathered he caught it, the snow falling around him and onto his brown hair.

I watched the team play for about twenty more minutes before I noticed that the winter sun was about to set. I quickly moved from my spot and towards the opposite end of the base, were I entered. I slowly picked up the cover and walked out, making sure not to make any alerting sounds but I gathered the team wouldn't bother due to how invested they were with their practice. I quickly went through the entrance arch and up the stairs to the level above, turning and going down the long corridor to the tower. I soon heard the sound of people chatting rather loudly, growing louder by the second. I realised this was the team, heading back into the castle from the pitch. I quickened my pace to the point that I was practically was running down the corridor, dashing up the steps of the astronomy tower. I pushed the brick and ran through, taking the stairs as quickly as I could till I found myself, once again, in the room. I looked around and jumped onto the sofa, quickly pulling myself so that I was sitting in a somewhat normal position. I took a deep breath, realising that I had made it in time and closed my eyes, resting the back of my head against the back of the sofa. I just stayed there, listening to the sounds of the fire crackling in the background. I only moved when I heard bricks move. I shot open my eyes and looked over, soon seeing a shadow begin to appear and the sound of the bricks moving back. Soon enough, Dan appeared in the hallway, his black robe landing elegantly around him. One thing I noticed was that there was no longer any snow in his hair, he must have taken a shower after practice. My face immediately lifted as I saw him, his doing the same but it didn't last long before his smile disappeared and he looked at the floor. I could feel my smile drop from my face as well. Dan walked over to me, still looking at the floor, and sat down. I turned my body fully round to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said softly, putting my hand gently on Dan's. Dan sighed before looking up at me. "Phil... I'm going to.. be away for awhile" Dan said, immediately looking at the floor again. "What do you mean, away for awhile?" I asked, trying to catch Dan's gaze. "I'm... going to the national Quidditch contest with the team.. I won't be here for two weeks" he spoke, his voice turning hasty as he continued. Two weeks with ought Dan? I only just got him and he has to leave. "When are you leaving?" I suddenly said, my attention fully on the brunet beside me. "Tomorrow" he replied. Tomorrow? But that's so close. "Let's make the most of tonight" I whispered. I kissed Dan on the cheek before speaking again. "Come on, you seem tired" I whispered. With ought another thought, I took of my shirt and climbed under the blanket from the side of the sofa. I soon realised what I had done. Oh god, I have just done it, he's probably going to think that we are taking things too fast. I began to reach my hand out to grab my shirt when, to my surprise, Dan took of his shirt as well. He seemed a bit hesitant but he took of his shirt and looked at me. I smiled before I lifted the blanket, Dan quickly snuggling in beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him slowly relax at my touch. We were fully in the spooning position. I kissed Dan's straight hair before I felt him snuggle even closer to me. Before I knew it, I heard gently snores come from Dan. I looked down through my now sleepy eyes at the brown haired boy. I will be fine if he goes away, right? With the last bit of my energy, I pulled Dan closer to my chest, holding him tightly in my arms.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey! Welcome to the bottom! I KNOW, I KNOW I AM SORRY! This came out late, I'm sorry! I had a party to go to on Saturday and I had half term which meant I had tests to study for. I'm sorry, I will try and get them out earlier but drama just had to come and pay a visit! But, despite this, Happy Halloween! Hope you all had a wonderful time, but more importantly, HAPPY PHIL IS NOT ON FIRE! On the 25th of October, Phil published Phil Is Not On Fire and created the Phandom we know today, a day I celebrate every year. Now, the usual, chapters will be out in 1-2 weeks but comments, likes, favs and reads will get chapters out faster but for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Welcome back! So, I have stuff to say but I will say it at the bottom, but hope you enjoy chapter four!**

I woke up to something bright directly in my eyes. I tried to ignore it, keeping my eyelids closed but it slowly got brighter, making me open my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, trying get the sleep out of my eyes and focus on the room but, to my surprise, I saw a fast asleep Dan. I could feel my face scrunch up in confusion before the memories of yesterday started to flood back. My eyes widened in realisation, soon staring at every detail on his face. I silently smiled, staring at the beautiful boy in my arms. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at the window, almost blinding me with the early morning sun. Looks around 5am. I looked back at the sleeping Dan, the sun starting to appear on his shoulder. I should really wake him up, both of our friends will be wondering why we are not there...wait, it's like 5am, that means we can hopefully sneak back into our common rooms! I looked back at the log like brown haired boy. "You are lucky you are cute, Howell" I whispered, pulling him closer to me. I felt him begin to stir, holding my breath so that he wouldn't wake up. Unfortunately, Dan's eyes soon fluttered open. I could see him look at my bare chest before his eyes trailed back up to mine.

I smiled down at him, moving a strand of his hair out of his face, Dan's face turned a light shade of pink, making me smile more. Once I was done, I pressed my lips to his forehead, giving him a long kiss. "Morning" I whispered, leaning back to look at Dan's face fully. "Morning" Dan murmured in reply. Dan took the blanket and turned over to his other side, bringing the blanket up to cover up to his nose. I giggled at him, his brown hair now in messy curls, light freckles appearing on his face, adorable. "Hey, come on, it's time to wake up" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "Nooo, let meh sleep, it warm here" he replied, snuggling more into the blanket, clearly being to lazy to actually speak correctly. "Come on Dan, we need to get up" I said playfully, the smile somehow growing on my face. "Noooo" he replied, sounding like he was still half asleep. "What about if I did this?" I questioned. I immediately took my hands and started to tickle his back. Dan instantly reacted and started to frantically laugh, turning his body back so that he was facing me. He tried to swat away my hands but I continued to tickle the brunet. I could see Dan was trying to speak but his continues giggles stopping him whenever he tried to get anything else out of his mouth other than laughter. I could feel my tongue go in-between my teeth as I smiled at Dan. "STOP! PHIL, STOP IT!" he finally yelled in a fit of giggles, his dimples starting to show at the edges of his smile. Within a second, Dan pushed my hands off him and tackled me, his hands on my shoulder, pinning me to the sofa. "I said, stop it" he spoke, smiling at my defeat. "Well, at least I got you to wake up" I replied, sticking out my tongue at him. I saw one side of Dan's smile perk up, giving me a devilish grin. Without warning, Dan rolled us off the sofa, nearly hitting the table.

I squealed at the cold cobble stone under my back as I crashed onto the floor. I could hear Dan giggle as I slowly opened my eyes before quickly shutting then again when I felt my shoulders forced back to floor again. I gradually opened my eyes again to see Dan, smiling with his dimples clearly showing. "That is for waking me up" Dan said, laughing at my shock. I smiled in defeat as I lay limp on the floor, not trying move Dan's hands off my shoulders. Out of nowhere, Dan roped his arms around my chest, cuddling his head into my neck. My eyes widened as Dan kept his position, breathing in and out. I quickly did the same, placing my arms around him but letting the back my head rest on the floor. I could feel Dan's breath begin to even out, nuzzling up closer to me. Oh no you don't Howell. I wiggled a bit side to side, making Dan wobble on top of me and groan at me. My smile started to re-appear on my face, wiggling again, trying to stop Dan from falling back asleep. "Come on, we need to head back" I whispered into his ear. "But you're so warm and cuddly" Dan whined back, feeling him rest against me again. I kissed his brown, curly mop before replying. "I know, but we need to go, I don't want people getting suspicious" I whispered, Dan not replying. Instead, I wiggled once more "Come on Daniel" I said, hearing Dan groan again. "Fine" Dan spoke before getting off me. As soon as Dan was standing up, he pouted like a little kid wanting a piece of candy. I silently giggled at Dan's face, propping myself up on my elbow. Dan soon turned around and went over to his shirt, trying to button it back up whilst putting on his tie. He soon walked back over to me and crouched down to my level, tucking his shirt into his trousers. I wonder if he was hot all night with his chest exposed but his bottom half covered up. Dan leaned down and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. "I'll hopefully see you before I go" Dan said, giving his best excuse for a smile he could muster up. I perked up the sides of my lips, reaching my hand up and stroking his cheek. "Hey, don't worry yourself, we will see each other when you come back" I said softly, rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

I watched as Dan stared into my eyes, clearly not wanting to go. I pulled his head down a bit and kissed his nose, pulling away soon after. Dan gave me one last smile, if you could call it that, before standing back up and running out of the door, stumbling as he tried to put his shoes on. I was left there, sitting shirtless on the ground, alone. My body fell back onto the cold, hard floor. Breathing in a deep sigh of relief as I closed my eyes, slowly breathing in and out. I could slowly feel myself slipping into the dark realm of sleep, feeling the warm air creating a blanket around me. After about thirty seconds on the floor, I forced myself to stand up and walk towards my shirt and tie. Whilst I was buttoning up my shirt, I walked towards the window and looked out onto the dark green colour of the forest bellow with the sun just appearing on the horizon. I should really get going, I can maybe hop back into bed before anyone notices I was even gone. I looked away from the window and at the arch, seeing the fire torch's light flicker against the wall. I finished my tie and walked towards the arch, grabbing my shoes, hearing the fire crackling slowly in the background. Taking in a deep breath, I walked through the arch and down the old stairs, pressing the brick and watching as the bricks morphed back as I put on my shoes.

After watching the bricks move to reveal the stairs of the astronomy tower, I walked through, being careful not to make the stairs squeak under me, in hope to not wake anyone up. I was soon met with the all so familiar halls, barely seeing the cobble stairs at the end. After stumbling through the hall, I was met with the stairs, proceeding to clumsily climb them one by one. I could hear my footsteps echo around the empty room, getting louder as I neared my floor. Taking the last step on the cobble stairs, I walked down the long and bendy corridor till I was met with it going off in separate directions. I couldn't see down the Slytherin corridor, only a slight flicker of, what I presume, is their common room torch. I squinted down their corridor once more before turning around and walking down my own, even bashing into the walls a couple of times along the way. After nearly tripping over about twenty time, I was finally in the common room. The sun was seeping through the windows, appearing like gold along the walls. I clumsily walked through the room and up the stone steps, hearing my feet patter bellow me. No more than ten seconds later, I saw the familiar yellow and black curtains along the beds, hearing gentle snores as I stood there in the entrance. I hobbled through the room before finding my bed, the only one with the curtains undrawn, revealing it's yellow sheets with black on the other side and white pillow with golden lining. Lazily smiling, I fell onto the soft bed. Feeling sleep gradually overcome me, I kicked off my shoes, not even bothering with taking off the rest of my clothes, I'll worry about that later. With that thought, I fell into the realm of sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Darkness. All I could see was darkness. No outline of any object, no sign of another being, no sign of anything. I reached out my hand, seeing if I could even feel anything. Swatting my hand around, I found nothing. Something was coming into view. I don't know what but it resembled something of a person, slowly coming towards me. All of a sudden, I felt something hit me in the head then feeling something cold beneath me, blasting me awake from my sleep. I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of the boy's bed room, next to a pillow. "Finally, come on, we need to get down to lunch" said a familiar voice. I pressed my hands against the stone floor and lifted myself up, looking towards the voice. I was met with blue neon hair and a pair of black, fashionable glasses, Tyler. "Meet you there" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes in efforts to try and keep myself awake. I could hear Tyler patter away down the stairs as I looked around the room. The room was now fully lit up, revealing the selection of paintings and posters around the room. I walked towards the end of my bed and picked up my shoes, sitting on the end and putting them on. Thank god Tyler didn't question why I am in my clothes, knowing him though, he will probably question it at lunch, wait, lunch? How long was I out? Oh god, I might have missed Dan! I scrambled on my other shoe before practically jumping down the stairs and out of the door.

I continued to run down the corridor, moving my head every ten seconds to make sure I didn't run into anyone. Surprisingly, barely anyone was around. Duh! Because it is lunch Phil, everyone is probably eating, not wondering around the corridor. Finally, I reached the main hall, stopping just around the corner to make sure I looked at least somewhat presentable before I head in. Once I had re-tucked in my shirt, I quietly walked into the hall, trying to put as little attention I can on myself as I walked down the Hufflepuff table.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I sat on the arm rest of the sofa, looking at the floor, lost in thought. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice someone come through the arch and walk up to me. I only snapped out of what ever I was thinking when some black shoes came into my vision. I slowly lifted my gaze from the floor, looking up the slim figure. As soon as I reached their shoulders, I knew who I was looking at. The familiar colours of green and silver on their tie, let loose a bit, Dan. An immediate smile grew on my face as I continued up, seeing the brunet smiling as well. We held each other's gaze for a moment before Dan broke it, looking to his side. I tilted my head to the side in confusion as I followed his eyes to his side. There in his right hand, was a massive black bag. I slowly turned my head to his other side to see the new Cleansweep 5, with a polished handle and it's twigs in perfect condition. I have been eyeing them in Quality Quidditch Supplies for months. They are extremely hard to get a hold of, the list waiting to get one is nearly a year, and that is even to get a chance to order it, haven't got the money, then to the back of the list you go and here he is, holding it.

"HOW DID YOU GET A HOLD OF THE CLEANSWEEP 5?!" I exclaimed, standing up and staring in awe at the broomstick in his hand. "I don't know, it was a present I got for my birthday, I would ride it everyday, flying past trees and picking off apples as I whizzed past" Dan replied, letting out a gentle giggle near the end. I tore my gaze from the broomstick to him, smiling widely at his little story. I could just imagine Dan, flying around on his Cleansweep in an orchard, dashing around trees, weaving in between them as fast as he could with ought crashing into a branch or a trunk. "Wait, your going to that Quidditch competition, which means your heading off soon" I murmured, letting my head slowly drop and my smile instantly disappearing. "Hey, I'll be back soon" Dan said, trying to catch my gaze but failing miserably. I could hear him sigh before hearing something against the stone floor. As I was about to look at where the sound came from, someone's hands cupped my face, lifting it up. I was met with Dan's sweet brown eyes staring into mine. He gave me a sweet smile before lifting my head down, lightly kissing my black hair before lifting it back up and meeting my eyes with his again. "I'll only be two weeks, you can last that long with ought me, yeah?" Dan whispered, giving me another sweet smile. I gave him the best smile I could muster but the thought of not seeing Dan for two weeks made my heart ache just a bit. Not much, but still, it hurt. "Now, I need to head off, follow me" Dan said. Before I could object in any way, Dan had grabbed his stuff in one hand and mine in the other, dragging me along with him as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. Before I could even take a breath, Dan was dragging me through the wall opening and up the stairs of the tower.

Next thing I knew, Dan had let go of my hand. I looked up to see Dan, with his back turned to me, looking out of the window. None of the windows here had any glass, you could just sit on the massive ledge and stare into the stars all night. Dan began to slowly turn around, facing me when he stopped. We just stared at each other, before I saw it. There were these dark figures on broom sticks, whizzing up into the sky then back down. Dan clearly noticed something as well as he followed my gaze out of the window, giving a small sigh as he looked to his side, taking the broomstick in his left hand. Before I even put my focus back on Dan, he was on his broom, looking at me. I stared with wide eyes when I saw him push his feet lightly on the ground, causing him to lift from the ground and hover in the cold air. "Well, I guess this is goodbye" Dan said, his breath creating a small cloud of mist in front of him. "This isn't goodbye, this is a 'see you soon'" I chirped, giving Dan a warm smile. The brunet returned the smile, both of his dimples poking out of either side. Dan turned away from me, now directing towards the window, he leaned forwards and he zoomed off, flying through the window and into the night. I ran after him, running all the way till I reached the window ledge, were I just stood there, gazing into the night.

Soon enough, I turned around and started to walk towards the though I had just looked out through the window, I turned my head around, expecting to still see the empty night, but instead, there was this flash of brown and something kissing my lips. Even though I wanted to open my eyes to see what was happening, I just melted into the kiss, roping my arms around their neck. Before I knew it, that something had left my lips, causing me to open my eyes. I was met with a smiling Dan, leaning his forehead against mine. "I had to come back for one last kiss" Dan whispered, having a devilish smirk on his face. I could only giggle, my smile starting to grow bit by bit. "Go on, they're waiting for you" I whispered back, letting a small giggle out. "But I don't want to go" Dan said, curling his head into my neck. "Hey, I'll be here when you come back, I'm not going anywhere" I said, turning my head to look at the brunet. "Fine, I'll go, I will try and write to you" Dan huffed. I untangled myself from Dan, taking a few steps back for him to disappear again into the night. He was just hovering about thirty centimetres off the ground on his broom, putting his foot back onto the floor to push him up higher. Before I knew it, Dan had swiftly turned around and flown out of the window, his bag on his back. I heard cheers from bellow, probably his team mates greeting him. With a hopeful smile on my face, I turned back around and started to walk back down the stairs. Please make it back safe Dan.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey! Welcome to the bottom! I said at the top that I have some stuff to tell you. So, as most of you probably know, Dan and Phil are going on tour! I am extremely happy that they have decided to go on tour again! I haven't gone to TATIONOF so people were here, talking about how this scene was and how this bit was funny but, I have this chance! Me an my friend have got tickets but not VIP but I don't care, as long as I see them, I am happy. Now, you are probably wondering why this is over a week late. Well, by how my schedule is, I have about four days to write each chapter. That includes research, writing and editing which is a lot. So, I have decided to re-set it, if you will. The next chapter of Lion will come out within 1-2 weeks, after that one is published, then I will have 1-2 weeks to write the next chapter to Potions. Now, reviews, favs, reads and follows will get chapters out faster but for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Welcome back! Okay, okay, I know what you guys are thinking. "What are you going to do now that Dan and Phil have re-done the Hogwarts house test?" If you don't know what I am talking about, go and watch their latest gaming video before reading on, I'll wait...their gone? Good, yes, I know that Dan has been changed from a Slytherin to a Gryffindor but, I am here to tell you that Dan will stay as a Slytherin in this story. Because, one, you can't really change house after first year, and two, I'll have to change the entire plot to have it match with the Gryffindor plot points I have already made. I will talk more at the bottom, enjoy chapter five!**

I never knew how much I would miss Dan till he left, that is always the case, isn't it? You think you would be fine and will only miss them a bit but when they are gone, you realise how much you need them. I feel the same as after our first little potions meeting, sad and confused. Well, no exactly the same. Instead of not seeing him all thought the week, he has been sending me letters. On the first night, I was fast asleep when something was tapping on the small window beside my bed woke me up. There was this cute little white owl with black spots outside, staring at me. I looked around the boys room, luckily, the owl didn't wake up all the other boys. I carefully got out of bed and started to walk towards the window, lifting a tiny piece of metal and slowly pulling it towards me to open the window, the cold night air blasting me in the face. The owl hopped through the window and onto my bedside table, putting it's leg out to reveal an envelope, tied to the magnificent bird with a red ribbon. Closing the window, I gently untied the ribbon and took the envelope, staring at the front. Hmm, no address. I glanced back over to the owl who was staring at me with a slightly twitched face. Oh, they must want food. I opened my draw to reveal some seeds in a massive bag. I was taking care of Tyler's owl like two months ago whilst he went to visit his parents, I guess I must have accidently kept some of the left over bag seeds when I had to give him back. I grabbed the bag and opened it, only taking about a handful from the massive bag and emptied my hand in front of the owl, it quickly starting to peck away at the multi-coloured seeds. I closed the bag and put it back into the draw, swiftly closing it and picking up the letter again.

I turned it over and opened it with wide eyes, soon taking out a folded piece of parchment. I slowly opened it, revealing lines full of words in black ink.

 _Dear Phil,_

 _I said I would write to you! Sorry if I woke you up, by the time Aurora has made it to Hogwarts, you will probably be asleep, so sorry if she did that but you will not believe this tournament! So many other schools are here and I have never seen so much food since our first day at Hogwarts! There are fans everywhere, we get our own tents and people are interviewing me left, right and centre, but, I do miss seeing you everyday. That is the only downfall of this, not seeing you're cute little face everyday. We have already played our first match, us against Mahoutokoro, I got to admit, they were good, just not good enough. We won 5-4, next match with some other French school tomorrow. Heh, I probably sound homesick but I do miss you. I miss seeing you're face, I miss seeing you're blue eyes, I miss you're cute little laugh, I guess I just miss you in general. I hope nothing has really happened at school since I have been gone. Only thirteen more days and I'm back after all._

 _Sincerely, Dan_

I smiled as I read the letter, glancing at Aurora once I had finished reading. She perked her head up at me, twitching it to the side as she stared at me with her wide eyes. I looked back at the letter before putting it down next to me on the bed, opening my draw again and picking up a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment.

 _Dear Dan,_

 _I never thought you would actually write to me whilst you were gone! And, yes, little Aurora did wake me up, very stubborn little bird you got there. Anyway, congratulations on the first win! I knew you would absolutely smash it! I wish I was there with you. Not much has even happened so far, normal boring lessons, the usual. But, I must admit, I do miss you too. Not seeing your little stubborn face does make my day a little less bearable. In all honesty, I miss you, I probably sound so much like a mum sending a letter to her son in another country but I do miss you, probably more than you know, but I do. Only thirteen days, only thirteen till I see you're beautiful eyes again._

 _Sincerely, Phil_

Is that too cheesy? I feel that is too cheesy, eh, who cares? I folded the parchment before putting it in the already used envelope, grabbing the red ribbon that he had sent the letter with and re tied it back to the extraordinary bird. She then immediately moved away from what was just a few stray seeds and towards the window, staring at me when she reached it. I slowly got up from the bed and towards the window as well, opening it as carefully as I could. Before I knew it, Aurora had already flown out, leaving me with seeing her white figure in the bright moon light before disappearing into the starry night. I sighed, looking down at my feet before closing the window and walking back to my bed, putting the quill back into the draw, along with the seeds and my glasses. I only need them when I am studying for a really long time, and I mean a REALLY long time.

TAP, TAP, TAP

I was awoken from my flashback from something tapping on the glass of the window, causing me to dash over and open the window cautiously. There before me was Aurora, this time not with a piece of paper attached to her foot with a ribbon but in her beak instead. She immediately hopped through the window and landed on the little ledge in front of me, perking her beak up at me. I hesitantly took the letter from her and looked at the envelope, nothing on the front again. I placed the letter on the side before closing the window, walking back over to my bed, opening the bedside table draw and taking out the seeds, scattering a handful on the table. Within an instant, Aurora flew the short distance to my bedside table, stopping just at the seeds and immediately starting to devour them. I chuckled a bit at the sight before turning back to the window, slowly making my way towards it. I gently picked up the letter again, staring at it as I made my way towards my bed again and sitting down on the colourful duvet, opening the letter.

 _Dear Phil,_

 _I didn't think you would actually get my letter, knowing how you are a VERY heavy sleeper. It was quite the surprise to have Aurora nudging my face at ten in the morning with you're reply. Sorry if you thought it was some creepy stalker from the front of the letter. I couldn't put you're name on it in case someone found Aurora with the envelope, and in case someone from your dorm found the letter and read it. Anyway, today was... eventful... I had an interview for The Daily Prophet this morning and you would not believe how nervous I was. I was literally sweating bullets before I was called in then, afterwards, me and the team found out that our match had been cancelled by one of the players from the other team found drinking with some girl from another team, they are debating whether to disqualify them or give them a warning, let's just hope that this doesn't turn into a massive scandal that I get somehow roped into. I just spent the rest of the day wondering around and flying on my broom, the hard bit is that you barely have time alone. Either a fan is coming up to you or a camera is being shoved in your face, never a moment in peace when you are outside your tent. They even got body guards for some of the teams because of how busy it is! I find out more things about this place every minute. I mean, the only hard bit is to keep Aurora quiet at night when she comes back from you. I don't think that I will ever forget this place, maybe you can come with me one day! I could show you around and give you tips on how to escape the body guards, yes I have done it maybe once...or twice...okay maybe a couple of times, but it would be so much better with you here. Only twelve days to go as well._

 _Sincerely, Dan_

I chuckled as I finished the letter, folding it back up and putting it beside me on the bed, turning to Aurora. She must have been extremely hungry because she was wolfing down all the seeds she could fit in her mouth at a time, I guess the journey was tiring. I opened my bedside draw taking out a quill, parchment, an envelope and the big bag of seeds and putting them on my bed. I knelt down from the bed so that I was looking underneath it, soon grabbing my light blue backpack and stuffing in the items I placed on my bed. I swung the backpack over my shoulder, fiddling around a bit before finally having it comfortably on my back. As soon as I finished, I moved my right hand to Aurora, causing her to look up at my hand then at me. Before I knew it, Aurora hopped onto my arm and startled me a bit with her talons marking my skin but I eventually pulled up my arm and looked at her before turning away from the bed and slowly creeping my way down the stone stairs into the main room. When I reached the room, the fire was still crackling and their was still a warm glow to the room. I continued through and out of the door, quickening my pace along the small corridor away from the common room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took me a while, but I finally made it, climbing the last few steps to the empty room. The air was cold and bitter from the no glass windows around me. The last time I was here is when I was saying goodbye to Dan, how that little sneak managed to get behind me and kiss me will forever be a mystery. I walked to one of the large window, moving my right hand down to the ledge, Aurora immediately getting the message and jumping off my hand and onto the ledge, turning around and staring at me with a confused look on her face. I softly smiled as I sat on the ledge, my back against the left wall of the massive window. The view was perfect. Bellow was the dark green forest, meeting perfectly with the starry night sky and the full moon sitting gracefully in the sky. I stared in utter amazement at the view before Aurora breaking my trance by rubbing her head against my limp hand. After taking a couple of seconds to focus back on reality, I shrugged off my bag, opening it and taking out the quill and parchment, tacking a handful of seeds and spreading them in front of Aurora, her starting to joyful chomp on the seeds. I gazed at her for a couple of seconds before turning to the quill and parchment in my hand, picking up the quill and starting to write.

 _Dear Dan,_

 _Of course I would reply! What do you think I am? A cold hearted monster? The place sounds amazing, I wish I could be there with you instead of only communicating through owl. Nothing much has even happened since you have been gone, Zoey has introduced her new boyfriend, Alfie and Tyler went ballistic at a girl who said that his hair colour was 'obnoxiously bright' and that is about it. It is weird with almost half the year gone. The people still here can either be found outside reading or talking to their friends, no one yelling across the court yard or trampling you whilst they try and catch an out of control chocolate frog. Heh, kind of funny, isn't it? I am here relaxing in the peace and quiet whilst you're over there hoping not to get caught up in a scandal because of some other player was drinking with another_ _person from a different team. Anyway, good luck on the rest of you're matches. Win this Quidditch Tournament for us!_

 _Sincerely, Phil_

I looked up from the parchment to the magnificent owl in front of me _,_ her head twitched to the side. I gently smiled at her as I folded the parchment, turning around to my backpack and pulling out the envelope, carefully sliding the piece of parchment inside. I gave the envelope to Aurora, quickly grabbing the envelope with her beak and looking out to the beautiful view outside the tower the back at me. I gave her a reassuring nod before she turned back to the view, lifting up her wings and taking off from the stone ledge and into the night, her snow-like body barely visible against the dark background. I have a feeling that I won't get much sleep in the next twelve days.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey! Welcome to the bottom! Okay, other than the whole Hogwarts house confusion with Dan, I have been thinking about Christmas and what I am going to do. I will, most likely, take about two weeks off from writing chapters to have a mini vacation if you will. Don't worry, I will tell you when I am taking my break and when I will most likely be back but I am just telling you that I will probably have two weeks off. Now, the boring stuff, chapters will be out in 1-2 weeks but reviews, favs, follows and reads will get them out quicker! But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	6. Christmas special!

**Hi! Bet you didn't expect two stories to get new chapters! Well, this is my Christmas present to all of you. Have a merry Christmas and enjoy this little Christmas special. By the way, this won't progress any of the story at the moment but will talk about the past, enjoy!**

It felt weird to not have another person cuddled up next to me. Dan insisted that we go back to our dorms for Christmas Eve, I have no idea why. I think this is the first time I have really spent the whole night in my bed instead of coming back at some ungodly hour at night or morning, just face planting onto my bed and not even bothering to change into my sleep wear. It took me a while before I actually opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times to try and focus on the room around me. To my surprise, no one was in their beds, I was the only one in the room. Some left as soon as school was out but a couple of people decided to stay a bit longer before going. The rest must they must have all left to get back to their family's for Christmas, heh, I wish I could do that. I yawned before getting out of bed, feeling the stone cold ground beneath my feet as I stretched my arms. The room around me was covered with tinsel and sparkling lights, along with everyone's neatly made beds, looking as if no one had even been here. I sighed as I crouched down, taking my case from under my bed before swiftly opening it, pondering for a bit before picking up some red lumberjack style print jogging bottoms and my red Christmas jumper with cute little reindeers along the front accompanied with some white detail that resembled snow. Smiling to myself, I put the Christmassy attire on and looked at the mirror. My hair was a bit scruff but I still looked presentable.

I turned around, starting to walk towards the stairs as my little feet patters echo around the empty room. I walked down the steps, soon walking onto the main room. I stood still for a moment before sitting down in one of the arm chairs scattered around the room. I wonder if Dan is here, I haven't heard anything about him leaving. KNOCK KNOCK. Suddenly, there was a loud and rushed knock at the door, causing me to twitch my head to the side. It wasn't long before there was another few knocks at the door, making me stand up and quickly make my way to the door. I slowly creeped the door open to find Dan standing their in a baggy black t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He immediately ambushed through the door, forcing me out of the way as he closed it behind him. "Dan? What are you doing here?" I questioned, only just noticing his worried expression. "I had to sneak out of the common room so I could get something" he replied, slightly out of breath. "What?" I asked, twitching my head to the side in confusion. "This" he replied before roping his arms around my neck and pulling me into a soft and sweet kiss. I was startled at first but I soon melted into the kiss, resting my hands on his waist. It wasn't long before we had to break apart, settling with resting our foreheads together. "What was that for?" I asked, staring into those beautiful chocolate eyes. "I wanted my morning kiss" Dan replied with a smirk. I desperately wanted to be mad at him but how could I? With ought another thought, I reconnected our lips, holding him closer than before.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay, I know how today is Christmas eve and this is when miracles happen but how did this happen?! I am sat on the sofa connected to the window, cuddling Dan as we look out at the falling snow. This moment just seems to perfect, like it is to good to be true, but it is. I have constantly been having a brain check to make sure this is actually real, and it always is.

I looked down at Dan, smiling at seeing how entranced he was by the snow, watching it all fall past the massive window in white dots. I pulled him up a bit, kissing his dark brown hair. In response, Dan looked up at me with the sweetest smile I could imagine on his face. "What's got you so happy" I teased, pulling Dan closer to me. "Just the fact that I am snuggled up with the cutest boy in the whole of Hogwarts" Dan replied, nestling even more into my chest. "Flirt" I whispered, "dork" Dan whispered back as he began to look out of the window again. I couldn't help but giggle at him, feeling him hold back a laugh as well. I put my arms around his torso, moving one of my thumbs in a circular motion against him as I leant back against the dark wood wall, watching the snow dots fly by the window. I don't want this moment to ever end.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope that brightened your day a bit. Have a merry Christmas everyone and I will see you all in the new year! But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Welcome back! Nothing to report at the moment, so, enjoy chapter six!**

I have to admit, today was weird. Everything was fine in the morning, I woke up, got dresses, went down to the great hall for breakfast when I saw her. Their was this girl in Slytherin with dark brown hair that was curly at the end and light grey eyes that just kept staring at me. I think her name is Sophia or Sophie, I honestly haven't said a single word to her. Either way, I don't know the girl yet she is staring at me like I just murdered her family in cold blood and wants revenge.

"Come on Phil, no one's going to kill you" Tyler said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me turning around, once again, to the Slytherin table. "Maybe he is eyeing a special someone" teased Zoey, winking at me as I started to blush. "You better not, you know better than to have your eye on a Slytherin" Tyler warned, stabbing his fork into his waffles and eating it. "You never know, there could be a good Slytherin, they might not all be as bad as you say" I murmured. I honestly couldn't hear myself so how Zoey managed to hear me is beyond my knowing. "Highly doubt it, you've had enough encounters with them to know that" Zoey turning her attention from her waffles to me. "Well, we don't know any Slytherins, you never know" I replied, eating a bit of my pancakes. "We don't need to know them to know what they are like, why are you defending them anyway? They don't exactly treat you as one of their own" Tyler spoke up again, stabbing his fork into the last of his waffles and stuffing it into his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him. Turning around again, once again finding the girl staring at me dead in the face, causing me to turn back around to the table. What is that girl's problem?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay, this is really starting to creep me out now. All thought the day she has been staring at me. In the halls, during lunch, AT DINNER! what could I have done that was so bad? Thank god I am in the boy's bed room. Everyone is asleep and the night sky has never been so clear. I am currently waiting at the window for Dan's letter and I am surprised to hear complete silence. No talking, no rustling, just nothing. I guess this is why I love the night. Just the fact that it feels like the whole world has gone to sleep. No destruction, no drama just silence. Granted, it is a bit weird to like the feeling of being the only person alive but, you can do what ever you want, free of everyone's judgement and opinions. I looked out of the window, smiling to myself as I saw the small grey clouds slowly float by the bright moon. All of a sudden, a small white dot came into view. I squinted at the dot as it gradually becoming bigger and bigger. Soon enough, I was able to see the little black spots and orange eyes of the bird flying towards my window. I swiftly opened it, soon having Aurora flutter through. As always, there was an envelope in her beak and a hungry look in her eye. I gratefully took the envelope and signalling her to the pile of seeds on the wooden bed side draw. Soon enough, she flew over to the seeds, stuffing them into her tiny beak. I giggled at her, turning my attention to the plain envelope in my hand. I practically ripped it away to get to the letter, the familiar black ink and curved writing sent butterfly's in my stomach.

 _Dear Philly,_

 _Only five days left! Thank god, I can't stop thinking about you. I really wish you could be here. They said that we have the next couple of days off because of the last matches. Yes, we lost the last one so we came fourth. I'm sorry I couldn't win the last one for the school and get on that podium but there is always next year and isn't that potions competition you are doing coming along soon as well? Maybe you could win it for us. I don't really know what I am going to do on these last few days. I guess I might do some sight seeing, shop around maybe, any ideas? I don't think there is a lot I can do in a meadow surrounded by forest except, you know, play Quidditch. Maybe I'll just fly around and watch matches, as I said, I don't really know what to do with this free time I have been given. Can't wait to see you!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dan_

My smile grew even larger as I read the letter. Even when he is miles away, I can still imagine him next to me, saying every word. Only five days, five days till I get the boy of my dreams back. I look out the window, feeling the cold winter breeze rush past me as I looked at the lake. Within a minute, I put down the letter on the table, grabbing a fresh piece of parchment and quill in it's place.

 _Dear Danny,_

 _Only five days! Or maybe four when you get this. These last few days have been painful. Everyday is_ _just so boring, I guess you could say that you spiced up my life. I probably sound so cheesy talking about how I miss you and it sounds like a sappy love story but that's just how I express myself, sorry! I can't wait till you come back. We have A LOT of cuddles to catch up on, two weeks is a long time you know. Now, your boredom situation. I would just relax or, investigate that forest you talked about. Maybe you will find the perfect spot for us when I come. Can't wait to see your warming smile again!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Phil_

I smiled as I looked down at the letter, holding it close to my chest as I grabbed Dan's envelope, folding the parchment and delicately placing it in. I looked over at Aurora, giggling at how she was still chomping away at her food. I rolled my eyes as I got up, walking over to Aurora and picking her up. "Come on Aurora, I've got another letter for you" I whispered, letting her hop out of my hands and onto the window ledge, passing her the envelope which she gratefully took in her beak. "You already know where to go" I continued, stroking her little head before retracting my hand and her flying off with one simple flap of her wing. I quickly shut the window, shuffling along to my bed and clambering in. Letting the heat engulf me, I looked out the frosty window, seeing the moon one last time before I fell into the dark void of sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 ***Eating popcorn and watching Netflix* What? I told you that there was nothing to report on. Have a lovely week!**

 **Goodbye my Roses**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Welcome back! Nothing to say at the moment, see you soon!**

Nobody really knows what to do on a Sunday. It's sort of a meh day. Well, that is not if you are seeing a particular brown haired boy after two weeks! Yep, the boy of my dreams is finally coming back! Well, actually talking about him, I've been thinking about what we actually...are. Like, am I just his experiment? A fling or are we...

I pulled off my covers and sat up, squinting at the empty room around me, everyone must have already got on with the day. I looked over to my bedside table and saw my glasses in the open case on top of a piece of parchment. Mum and Dad got me the glasses as my Christmas present because, apparently, a letter had came saying that I needed a prescription for 'reading for long lengths of time'. What an amazing Christmas present.

I grabbed my glasses and put them on my face, smiling as I picked up Dan's letter from yesterday. How can this boy make butterflies erupt from my stomach in a split second?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, see you around Phil!" called Tyler. "See ya!", I carried on walking to the courtyard from the main castle as Tyler waved and walked towards Connor. I smiled to myself as I hopped down the stairs and under the arch of the grand building behind me, how I love these peaceful days. Nothing happening, no drama, no surprises, no nothing.

The Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams have all came and are going to their celebrations but the Slytherin team are still not here yet but there is word that they are said to be here before diner. I am actually surprised about how everyone is looking forward to see the team, across all houses, I guess we all aren't completely stone hearted. The 'Wizards School Potions Championship' is coming up soon as well and I gather I will be picked, being one of the best potions maker at this school, not that I will complain if I am!

I smiled to myself as I turned left and away from the towering building, and towards a old, cobble stone tower, looking practically untouched. Dan asked me to hold on to Aurora till he came home, she apparently 'ruffled her feathers' at another players bird lately so Dan didn't want to risk her getting into a fight. I heard the familiar tweeting and screeching from the tower as I opened the brown door by it's ring like handle. I walked into the tower, looking above to see birds flying in and out. There were bookcase like compartment with little boxes, going as high as the ceiling, some birds falling asleep and some hooting to other birds.

It didn't take long to find Aurora, her white feathers and black spots easily spottable against the other plain brown and white birds. She was on the forth shelf, against one black owl on her right and brown owl on her left, looking a bit sleepy. I smiled at the ball of feathers, waving my hand in front of her tired gaze to try and grab her attention. All of a sudden, as if by magic, she hurtled her head down and looked at me with her wide orange eyes. I held up my arm, inviting her to land onto it. I could see her hesitation as she looked at me up and down.

Aurora is a bit different from other birds. She is one that doesn't trust people easily, she is only really close to Dan, probably because she grew up with him, but she is still jumpy when she is around me and even squawks at me if she spots me hugging or kissing Dan. Even when I see her around other birds, she is mostly away from them. Slowly, she opened her wings and with one swift flap, she glided over to my arm, digging her talons into my skin. I waited to let her get comfortable on my arm before I walked to the door again, swiftly moving through it and back on the grass. I stopped after about five steps and looked at Aurora. She slowly turned her head to look at me and I smiled, lifting up my arm, inviting her to take off. It's her hunting time at the moment, Dan's orders. She looked up at the sky then back at me then back at the sky before stretching out her wings again and taking off my arm and into clear the blue sky.

I stayed there for a while before I heard someone scream something and multiple feet running against the cobble stone courtyard. Being the curious person I am, I ran to the courtyard to see practically everyone running into the main building. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

I saw the neon hair of Tyler running with the crowd, a massive grin on his face. I immediately grabbed his hand as he was about to fly by. "Tyler, what's going on?", "THE QUITTICH TEAM ARE BACK! THEY ARE JUST ARRIVING!". As soon as I heard those words, my heart immediately started to beat faster. Dan... Dan...is back from the tournament...DAN IS HERE!

I had never ran so fast in my life. I sprinted into the building with everyone else and ran along with the crowd, trying to get ahead of everyone. With many students rushing down other corridors to join us, the band of students stopped at a large crowd that was in the cramp hallway just about to enter the massive room with the grand staircase and a little broom closet under it, accompanied with a huge arch leading out to the lake and forbidden forest. Everyone was staring into the open, as if waiting for the players to pop out of thin air.

It was practically silent except for a few stray pieces of whispering. Until, there was a subtle swoosh. Everyone went dead silent as we all placed our full attention on the arch. I tried my best to shift through the crowd to get to the front but when I just reached the third row, everyone erupted into a fit of cheers. The crowd immediately surged forward, people of all houses ran towards the team. I stayed back and looked over the sea of people, trying to spot Dan. Everyone was fighting to get to Neil and the gang but I soon spotted the familiar long brown haired boy I so dearly adore. I couldn't help but smile as I started to walk through the crowd towards Dan. He just finished talking to a silver haired third year, same year as us, when I swooped in and took Dan's hand, darting to the little closet under the stairs.

Dan was clearly confused when I grabbed his hand and pushed him into an old closet but when I turned on the light, his dimples immediately appeared as he smiled.

"Someone's a bit keen" Dan snickered, raising an eyebrow at me. "Just shut up and kiss me" I replied. Dan didn't need much convincing as he let me immediately crash my lips onto his, putting his hands in my black hair, forcing me closer. I wanted so hard to enjoy the moment but I couldn't. Dan defiantly noticed as he pulled back from the kiss, his hands now on the back of my neck, looking concerned. "Phil? What's wrong" I could feel Dan's eyes on me as I looked at the floor "It's just..." I sighed before continuing "just...what are we? Are we just fooling around? Am I just your little toy or are we going to actually be something?" I decided to look up at Dan as I said the last part. He defiantly understood me as he looked at the floor with a worried look on his face, dropping his hands from my neck to his sides. He was clearly thinking as he went silent and looked at the floor for awhile.

Just as I was about to turn away, accepting his silence as an answer, he took my hands in his. "Phil...that's the opposite of what I want this to be...I love this. I love being able to wake up on your chest in the morning, I can't wait to hear your laugh every day, I love seeing your blue eyes everyday, I just adore everything about this" Dan let go of one of my hands, bowing in front of me before speaking again. "So will you, Philip Lester, do the pleasure of being my...boyfriend?" I could hear how nervous he was in his voice as he spoke but I couldn't be happier with it.

"Yes"


	9. Well

**Hey my roses! So...you can probably guess from the little of this that this is not a normal post...well it isn't...I'm...going to...spend time off to work on this story for Wattpad! What? you thought i was going to quit my story? YOU WISH! But, in all seriousness, i am going to spend some time away to get my storys up and running.**

 **peace out my rose!**


End file.
